1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recovery of metal values from refractory sulfide and refractory carbonaceous sulfide ores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gold is one of the rarest metals on earth. Gold ores can be categorized into two types: free milling and refractory. Free milling ores are those that can be processed by simple gravity techniques or direct cyanidation. Refractory ores, on the other hand, are not amenable to conventional cyanidation treatment. Such ores are often refractory because of their excessive content of metallic sulfides (e.g., pyrite) and/or organic carbonaceous matter.
A large number of refractory ores consist of ores with a precious metal such as gold occluded in iron sulfide particles.
The iron sulfide particles consist principally of pyrite and arsenopyrite. Precious metal values are frequently occluded within the sulfide mineral. For example, gold often occurs as finely disseminated sub-microscopic particles within a refractory sulfide host of pyrite or arsenopyrite. If the gold remains occluded within the sulfide host, even after grinding, then the sulfides must be oxidized to liberate the encapsulated precious metal values and make them amenable to a leaching agent (or lixiviant).
A number of processes for oxidizing the sulfide minerals to liberate the precious metal values are well known in the art. One known method of oxidizing the metal sulfides in the ore is to use bacteria, such as Thiobacillus ferrooxidans, Sulfolobus, Acidianus species and facultative-thermophilic bacteria in a microbial pretreatment. The foregoing microorganisms oxidize the iron sulfide particles to cause the solubilization of iron as ferric iron, and sulfide, as sulfate ion.
If the refractory ore being processed is a carbonaceous sulfide ore, then additional process steps may be required following microbial pretreatment to prevent preg-robbing of the aurocyanide complex or other precious metal-lixiviant complexes by the native carbonaceous matter upon treatment with a lixiviant.
As used herein, sulfide ore or refractory sulfide ore will be understood to also encompass refractory carbonaceous sulfide ores.
A known method of bioleaching carbonaceous sulfide ores is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,788, issued Mar. 8, 1988, which is hereby incorporated by reference. According to the disclosed process, thermophilic bacteria, such as Sulfolobus and facultative-thermophilic bacteria, are used to oxidize the sulfide constituents of the ore. The bioleached ore is then treated with a blanking agent to inhibit the preg-robbing propensity of the carbonaceous component of the ore. The precious metals are then extracted from the ore using a conventional lixiviant of cyanide or thiourea.
Another known method of bioleaching carbonaceous sulfide ores is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,942, issued Jul. 7, 1992, which is hereby incorporated by reference. According to this method, the ore is subjected to an oxidative bioleach to oxidize the sulfide component of the ore and liberate the precious metal values. The ore is then inoculated with a bacterial consortium in the presence of nutrients therefor to promote the growth of the bacterial consortium, the bacterial consortium being characterized by the property of deactivating the preg-robbing propensity of the carbonaceous matter in the ore. In other words, the bacterial consortium functions as a biological blanking agent. Following treatment with the microbial consortium capable of deactivating the precious-metal-adsorbing carbon, the ore is then leached with an appropriate lixiviant to cause the dissolution of the precious metal in the ore.
Problems exist, however, with employing bioleaching processes in a heap leaching environment. These include nutrient access, air access, and carbon dioxide access for making the process more efficient and thus an attractive treatment option. Moreover, for biooxidation, the induction times concerning biooxidants, the growth cycles, viability of the bacteria and the like are important considerations because the variables such as accessibility, particle size, settling, compaction and the like are economically irreversible once a heap has been constructed. As a result, heaps cannot be repaired once formed, except on a limited basis.
Ores that have a high clay and/or fines content are especially problematic when processing in a heap leaching or heap biooxidation process. The reason for this is that the clay and/or fines can migrate through the heap and plug channels of air and liquid flow, resulting in puddling; channelling; nutrient-, carbon dioxide-, or oxygen-starving; uneven biooxidant distribution, and the like. As a result, large areas of the heap may be blinded off and ineffectively leached. This is a common problem in cyanide leaching and has lead to processes of particle agglomeration with cement for high pH cyanide leaching and with polymers for low pH bioleaching. Polymer agglomerate aids may also be used in high pH environments, which are customarily used for leaching the precious metals, following oxidative bioleaching of the iron sulfides in the ore.
Biooxidation of refractory sulfide ores is especially sensitive to blocked percolation channels by loose clay and fine material because the bacteria need large amounts of air or oxygen to grow and biooxidize the iron sulfide particles in the ore. Air flow is also important to dissipate heat generated by the exothermic biooxidation reaction, because excessive heat can kill the growing bacteria in a large, poorly ventilated heap.
Ores that are low in sulfide or pyrite, or ores that are high in acid consuming materials such as calcium carbonate or other carbonates, may also be problematic when processing in a heap biooxidation. The reason for this is that the acid generated by these low pyrite ores is insufficient to maintain a low pH and high iron concentrate needed for bacteria growth.